Two Worlds Collide
by xo Secret Rendezvous x
Summary: I wrote this on a whim and not sure whether I will be continuing with it or not. Tell me what you think, yes or no? I have a few ideas for it should I get some positive feedback. Deals with Miroku after Sango's death.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters involved in the Inuyasha story.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this on a whim, and not sure if I should continue with it or not. Tell me what you think? Should I go on?

**Chapter One**

Miroku stood, fidgeting with anything that he could get his hands on. Every nerve ending in his body was on edge, waiting until his beautiful Sango walked down that aisle to meet him. The whole wedding had been planned out by Kagome. There were flowers everywhere and Miroku stood in a formal outfit, his old monk's robes laid aside for the day. A harp played somewhere, it seemed very far away. Nothing mattered, nothing except for his Sango walking towards him and into his arms.

He waited, his breath seeming to be caught in his lungs, waiting for Sango to emerge from behind the curtain that had been placed over the door of the temple. He had waited so long. They had gone through so much together since they met. So many demons, so much fighting, so many months of searching and searching for the jewel shards. He had seen her at her worst and her best, and he loved her for it, more than he had ever hoped possible.

They had laid Kohaku to rest and his wind scar was gone. Now their life would begin, their family could begin. But it seemed like forever, why was Sango not appearing, coming to him? He looked at his friends, gasping when he saw their blank faces. There was no emotion on Kagome or Inuyasha's face, no joy or excitement, just blank, like the faces of the dead. Shippou sat quietly at the feet of his adopted mother, head down, devoid of the life he normally gave off. Something was not right.

"Sango, my love? Come to me so we can be wed and begin our life together," he called, reaching a hand towards the curtain a few feet away from him now. When his hand closed over the cloth, there was a rabid growl. Snarling demons leapt from behind the curtain, holding tightly to his precious Sango, claws ripping at her flesh, fangs stained with her blood. Miroku's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a scream, but nothing came. He fought to make his way to her, screaming for his friends to help him, but they were gone as well. Leaving him to fight for his beloved's life on his own.

However, no matter how hard he fought. he could not reach her, could not save her. Her heart-wrenching screams tore the air, sucking the life from the monk tearing his way through demons trying to get to her. "No, no, Sango, my love . . . don't leave me! Don't leave me again."

He felt himself losing his grip on this reality, darkness covering him. He fell to the ground, the agony of watching his love perish playing over and over again in his mind. Miroku woke from his dream, sweat beading on his bare chest. It had been almost a year since the final battle where he had lost his beloved Sango, and it still seemed as fresh as if it had happened the day before.

He buried his head in his hands, fighting back the tears the threatened to spill from his eyes. He and Inuyasha had defeated Naraku. Kagome had the Shikon Jewel in her possession now, her adopted son and her lover, Inuyasha, were safe. They were the happy family. And Miroku had lost everything. He was a monk with no direction. He had left his friends to go off on his own, their faces a painful reminder of the love he had lost.

Falling back against his blankets, Miroku closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, didn't want to dream. But he couldn't fight it, he was too tired. He hadn't been sleeping much at all lately, with these dreams plaguing him as they were. With a final thought towards his love, he felt himself slipping back into sleep, hoping he would be able to sleep without the death of his Sango finding its way back into his dreams.

A young woman watched the monk from behind a clumb of trees. He seemed troubled by something, and he didn't sense her. That meant he was a very weak monk, which she could sense that this was not the case, or he was just very distracted. She frowned, remaining in her place in the darkness. She was a small woman, not much over five feet tall, with violet hair falling around her shoulders and golden eyes. From the mess of hair, two black ears stuck out, a black fluffy tail trailing out behind her, fluttering up and down in the air.

She settled against a tree, sliding down until she was seated where she could still see the monk, but not interrupt his sleep. She would watch over him for the night. He seemed to be having a hard enough time with his dreams, she didn't think he needed anything else keeping him from getting some rest. She could take care of the anything else.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it. Review and tell me if you think I should keep going with this or not? I have a few ideas floating around in my head for it if I do continue.


End file.
